This invention relates to a cellular phone and, more particularly, to a cellular phone adapted to be worn about a hand of the user without diminishing the user's manual dexterity.
The use of mobile cellular phones is a burgeoning one. Heretofore, the use of a cellular phone limits the dexterity of at least one hand of the user. Thus, it is desirable in some cases to have a cellular phone, readily available for use, without interfering with the user's normal manual dexterity.
In response thereto I have invented a cellular phone incorporated into a glove which easily interfaces with the user's preferred hand. A central phone housing is incorporated into the glove which releasably engages the user's hand via the normal hand/glove interface. A phone earpiece and mouthpiece are displaced from the cellular phone housing in the form of a separate speaker and microphone attached to separate fingers of the glove, these elements being wired to the phone circuitry found in the central phone housing. The glove carrier/phone combination enables the user to easily transport the phone and use the same without interfering with the user's manual dexterity.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a cellular phone for wear on a body part of the user.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a cellular phone, as aforesaid, which interfaces with a hand of the user.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cellular phone, as aforesaid, which does not interfere with the manual dexterity of the user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cellular phone, as aforesaid, having a glove carrier which is easily fitted about and releasably secured to the hand of the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cellular phone, as aforesaid, which is easy to use, aesthetically pleasing and mobile.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.